Untied Again
by Kitkatcait
Summary: Ootp Celina Woodman is taking Hogwarts by storm. Can fixing the rift caused by the original four founders be fixed? (Warning:mentions suicide several times)


Anger. That was what Celina Woodman felt as she stormed inside the castle. Her red dress flowing behind her. Her red eyed and white hair made heads turn ,but it was the power the basically vibrated off her that made everyone move aside quickly. Students began following her.

"What is going on here?" Celina asks throwing open the Great Hall doors. Headmistress Umbridge doesn't even glance at the girl which makes her angrier.

"Who are you dear?"

"My name is Celina Woodman." she bites out. The girl didn't look even 16. "And what the bloody hell are you doing in my school?"  
" _Your_ school?" Umbridge asks letting out a laugh. "Please. You're not even 16." Umbridge looks up her eyes widening at the site.

"Please. This school is mine by right." Celina states dipolmatically. "Surely Mr. Filch would've told you about the Woodman family? The so many great grandkids of the four founders?" she raises an eyebrow. The Great Hall shakes furiously. Houselves appear.

"Mistress Woodman!" They all cry bowing and curtsying.

"Why are you all wearing rags? What the bloody hell has been going on with my school!" she shouts furiously.

"You. Must. Not. Tell. Lies." Umbrdge breathes out.

"Excuse me?" she asks. She walks confidiently up to her. "This is _my_ school. I will do as I please bitch." Everyone either giggles, laughs, or snorts or even makes no noise at all. "Albus Dumbledore!" Albus appears. "Severus Snape." Severus appears. "Cornelius Fudge!" Celina waves her hand and all the people plus Umbridge appears. In a line in front of her. "Kneel."

"I will do no such thing!" Fudge shrieks. she smirks. A wave her hand and they kneel. A throne appears from behind her.

"Dolores Umbridge you have been charged with treating these kids as if they were the dirt on your boot."

"You child! How dare you! I. Will. Have. Order."

"Shut up!" Celina shouts silencing the whispering and mutters. **(A/N keep in mind she is wearing the dress on the cover)** "My name is Celina Amber Godric Selene Woodman. I am the so many great granddaughter of the four founders. And you. Have no control here fools." she states her hand obvious. A crown appears on her head. A cepter appears. "Dolores in punishment you are being banned to the outlands of Underland." A wave of the cepter makes Dolores disappear in a sphere of light. "Albus Dumbledore you are being banned from ever growing anymore power. All of your titles will be stripped. You are charged with controlling kids." Albus disappears in a cloud of smoke. "Cornelius you will lose those close to you. Whether in a fight you lose them for your selfishness and putting those for your own selfishness in danger." He is surroundes by a ring of fire before the green flames eat him and send him to the ministry. "Severus Snape." her hard cold voice softens. She stands and approaches him taking his face in her hands. "You are charged with being unfair to these kids. Change and you won't meet the same fate as those charged. Not all Gryffindors are like the Marauders." she murmurs. Shocking everyone Snape had tears in his eyes. Celina kisses Snape on the forehead. A bright red light appears from the kiss and a smile appears from his face. Celina turns towards the gathered. "What have you done to the once united four houses?" Celina asks her sad voice filling the room. "Godric ,Rowena ,Helena ,and Salazaar would be ashamed of you all."

"Why?" Draco asks.

"Come on." Celina says waving everyone to follow her.

They arrive to a huge hallway. In the hallway was a bunch of drawings andpaintings. Upon closer examination people notice that Helga and Salazaar were together. Godric and Rowena were together.

Helga and Salazaar's picture was in the Great Hall a much simpler version. Salazaar was sitting on a throne that was right in frnt of the Slytherine's table. Helga was in his lap. The throne was beautiful with a green and silver snake right above it. Helga and Salazaar were looking into each other's eyes. Everyone noticed immediately the love that was in their eyes.

Godric and Rowena's picture was Godric and Rowena was dancing in a chamber from the Ravenclaw tower. A smile graced Rowena's face as Godric held her close. The love ,much like Helga's and Salazaar's were filled with love.

"Godric loved Rowena. In turn Rowena loved Godric." Celina states. "They were to be married. Until four people arrived. A man 2 years older than Rowena and another a year younger than Helga. A woman arrived her beauty and heart captured the heart of our own Godric's. A woman 3 years older than Salazaar captured his heart. Said woman played with him ,but left him in the end for a muggle-born. Salazaar's heart was broken. The four founders once united and were full of love. Shattered." One last picture was shown. This picture was the founder's each in their own throne a black rip in between them all. "Eahc loved each other enough to let them go. Salazaar left not being able to handle the pain of the heartbreak around him. Godric locked himself in his tower until he went mad. Rowena cut her throat after having her daughter. And Helga tried pulling her friends back together ,but when Salazaar left she died of a broken heart." Everyone was wide-eyed. "It was a dark time for Hogwarts. The Hat tried his best ,but the dispair of his maste's caught up with him. Making he himself angry and bitter. Do you all not see? It was the pain and arrgance that broke the houses apart?"

"Why didn't they get back together? I mean they loved each other didn;t they?" Cho asks.

"Of course." Celina scoffs. "Each heart was kept apart for their own reasons. Godric stayed away from Rowena because his love died. He was depressed for years until he jumpedoff his tower. Rowena couldn't bear to see Godric. Helga tried she did ,but the anger that Salazaar felt kept him from falling in love." Silence was met. Celina's eary red eyes look at the crowd. "Please. Make the founders happy. Don't let that rip that love caused break the founder's home forever. Please." Celina then walks out. "McGonagol you are in charge." with that Celina disappeared.

 _ **Celina left quite an impact on Hogwarts. Everyone ,but of course a handful of Slytherines, tried fixing that rip. First years moved to second year and they told the story to the first years. Those second bunch of first years became second years and told the story. The history books were changed to the true story to which it happened. Celina not only defeated Voldemort ,but she fixed the rift that was caused. Gryffindors and Slytherines were united by Draco and Hermione. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was untied by Luna Lovegood and Charles a hufflepuff in their year. The rift caused by love was united once again by love.**_

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I do not own Harry Potter. Love,**

 **~Love Kitkatcait~**


End file.
